Multipart rotors for hydraulic camshaft adjusters of the vane cell type are already known from the prior art. Thus, for example, rotor halves are joined with pins and/or sintered. It is known to mount two plastic rotor parts on a steel support, and to additionally glue two rotor parts which are joined thereto. In addition, rotor parts may ensure a connection by nested geometries that are adapted to one another. Furthermore, it is possible to provide two rotor halves which seal off oil channels via sintered facets. It is also known to design the rotor as a composite system in which a rotor core in addition to a cover forms oil channels. The use of a form fit and a press fit in oil channels is likewise known in principle.
Thus, for example, DE 10 2009 031 934 A1 provides a camshaft adjuster which includes a stator and a rotor, situated in the stator, which includes vanes, each of which is situated in a chamber formed between the stator and the rotor, the vanes dividing their respective chamber into two subchambers, and pressure oil being suppliable to and dischargeable from each subchamber via oil channels, so that the pressure oil may exert a torque on the rotor. Due to this configuration, the rotor is rotatable and adjustable for the camshaft adjustment, the rotor being made of a metallic base structure which includes a plastic liner, axially adjacent thereto, in which at least one of the oil channels is formed.
A two-part rotor is also known from WO 2010/128976 A1 which includes a sleeve part that is concentric with respect to a main body which forms a vane, the hydraulic medium-conducting channels formed as oil channels being present in the sleeve part.
Another hydraulic camshaft adjuster is known from DE 10 2008 028 640 A1. The cited publication describes a hydraulic camshaft adjuster which includes a drivable outer body having at least one hydraulic chamber, and an inner body which is situated internally with respect to the outer body and fixedly connectable to a camshaft, and which includes at least one swivel vane which extends radially into the hydraulic chamber, thus dividing the hydraulic chamber into a first and a second working chamber. The inner body also includes at least one oil supply line and one oil discharge line which extend from a casing interior to a casing exterior of the inner body, up to one of the two working chambers. The inner body is made up of at least one first element and one second element, each of the two elements at mutually facing front sides having a geometry which, together with the respective other element, forms the oil supply line and the oil discharge line of the inner part.
A multipart joined rotor for hydraulic camshaft adjusters having joint sealing profiles is also known from DE 10 2011 117 856 A1. The described camshaft adjusting device for internal combustion engines and a method for manufacturing same relate to a stator wheel and a rotor wheel which cooperates with the stator wheel. The stator wheel is driven in rotation about a rotation axis, the rotor wheel being connectable to a camshaft of the internal combustion engine, and in addition the stator wheel including radially inwardly facing stator vanes, between which radially outwardly facing rotor vanes (which define the vane cells) situated on the rotor wheel extend, so that fluid chambers/working chambers A and B are formed between the stator vanes and the rotor vanes, and which may be acted on with a pressure fluid via fluid channels, the rotor wheel including a first partial body and a second partial body, a joining surface of the first partial body and a joining surface of the second partial body being joined together, and depressions being introduced into at least one of the two joining surfaces in order to form the fluid channels, at least at spaced intervals. To provide a camshaft adjusting device which includes a rotor wheel that is formed from two partial bodies which are joined together, in the cited publication it is provided that the fluid channels are sealed off, and that a defined contact of the brought-together joining surfaces is created.
A camshaft adjuster which operates according to the swivel motor principle, which means that it is able to move back and forth at a certain angle, generally includes a stator and a rotor, as also provided in EP 1 731 722 A1, for example. The rotor itself is provided as a composite system made up of at least two components. One of the components is a cover. The other component of the composite system may be referred to as a rotor core. The cover is placed on the rotor.
Another hydraulic camshaft adjuster is known from WO 2009/1252987 A1.
The rotor in DE 10 2009 053 600 A1 has also proven to be easy to manufacture and robust under load. The cited publication provides a rotor, in particular for a camshaft adjuster, which includes a rotor base body having a hub part with a central oil supply line. At least one vane which is radially situated in the hub part, and an oil channel which extends through the hub part on both sides of a vane and which is fluidically connected to the central oil supply line, is provided in the hub part. The manufacture of the rotor base body is greatly simplified by dividing the rotor base body along a parting line so that it is made up of two base body parts. Journals or pins are inserted for joining the two rotor halves together. The journals are provided at one of the two rotor halves, and engage with recesses in the other rotor half.